Felis Catus
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: —¡Fueron los gatos! … los gatos… Los gatos me tendieron una trampa. !Muy Crack!
1. Falacias

**I**. Falacias

Kisame e Itachi iban caminando.

Era un brillante y seco día en el cálido desierto que servía de antesala para Sunagakure.

Oh, sí. Los extenuantes días malgastados en misiones estúpidas, las cuales Itachi adoraba. No es que fuera aficionado en desperdiciar el tiempo que jamás volvía. Al contrario. Viajes así revitalizaban su pobre alama. Porque Akatsuki era una cueva húmeda, de dimensiones limitadas, donde todos gozaban de nula intimidad [Pein no creía en la paredes… sólo para su habitación]

Sobre todo estaba cansado de los artísticos experimentos de Deidarita que, con puntualidad inglesa, comenzaban a las cuatro y cinco de la mañana y culminaban cuando al piromaniaco se le daba en gana. Pero aun así lo apreciaba. Le consideraba un igual; por lo tanto merecía el privilegio de vivir. Y como le quería tanto, una noche pasaría la línea de gis que dividía sus recámaras e intentaría estrangularlo con su propia almohada, sólo hasta el límite de la agonía. Matarlo sería malo e inhumano e Itachi no quería parecerlo. Y eso quedaba claro, puesto que no había asesinado a su hermanito. No señor, eso habría sido malo y cruel. Algo imperdonable. Sasuke se merecía una existencia llena de odio y amargura, algo que sólo un ser amado merecía.

—…Como el abuelo del pelado del kiosco, ¿Supiste? ¡Pobre! Claro que ya tenía noventa y tres cumplidos y no le hacía caso al médico. Parece que se bajaba sus buenos tintos. Además en agosto del año pasado...—Itachi tenía la educación suficiente como para fingir escuchar. Kisame siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero rara vez pensaba lo que decía. Como Sasuke.

Para simplificar sus relaciones: Itachi dejaba de prestar atención desde el ´ ¡Hola, Itachi-san! ¿Nos vamos?´

Vagar por el desierto por un encargo ya olvidado era trabajo sencillo. Se necesitaban dos piernas, dinero, y un título acreditado en ninjutsu [nivel gennin aceptado] para defenderse de bandidos a pie que generalmente entorpecen las misiones en los juegos de PS2.

Estaba en esas Itachi cuando pasó _eso._

Sin intermitentes, el acalorado Uchiha se detuvo. Kisame no se dio cuenta hasta medio metro más, cuando sintió su atmosfera ligera. Y esa sensación se creaba cuando Itachi no estaba. Así que era la primera vez que la experimentaba.

— ¿Itachi-san? Aún nos falta medio camino. Me gustaría llegar para la cena—intervino su compañero.

Itachi no hizo caso. Respiró profundamente. Abrió y cerró la nariz dos veces, para luego voltear con todo su cuerpo a la derecha.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?

—Sssssh… —sentenció el Uchiha mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco, en un afán de escuchar mejor.

—Claro. Si quieres silencio no hay problema. Yo no soy de esas personas a las que se les pide cerrar la boca y simplemente siguen hablando y hablando. Esas personas son irritantes. Como Deidara, el habla hasta por las manos. Me cae mal. ¿Te conté? Estábamos guardando los adornos navideños en el ático cuando me dijo… —Itachi le puso la mano en la boca. Agachó a Kisame para que quedaran en la misma estatura y con cara de esquizofrénico, balanceando sus pupilas de lado a lado, pronunció:

—Calla. Está cerca.

Acto seguido Itachi echó a correr; aún y cuando ya estaba cansado alcanzó su objetivo en menos de un minuto.

Y ahí estaba.

En una caja.

El solito.

Declamando lo único que sabía:

´Miaw´ Según traducciones occidentales.

´Nya´ Según los japoneses.

Itachi pensó sin pensar, como un reflejo: _Gatito._

Se agachó y lo miró.

El gatito lo observaba con sus ojitos maquiavélicamente tiernos; mostrando su carita peluda, rasgando la caja para salir y saciar su curiosidad. Maullaba con ese tonito desesperado que los gatos suelen usar para chantajear humanos.

— ¿Tienes hambre, bonito? ¿eh?

¿Se les antojaría Kisame?

Sería una solución rápida y eficaz.

Comprobando que no lo atacaría, Itachi acercó la mano y lo acarició en la cabecita. El animalito cerró los ojitos y ronroneó de complacencia. Itachi sonrió.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, desgraciadito? Eres un facilote.

Kisame solo veía una figura negra con nubecitas rojas agachada diciendo cosas bonitas.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Son gatos?

No, son palomas con mucho pelo.

—Afirmativo, mi querido colega.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Kisame titubeó y no se acercó.

Tan seguro como que Sasuke ya debería casarse con Naruto o morir de una buena vez.

—Animalia, chordata, vertebrata, mammalia, theria, placentalia, carnívora, feliforma, felidae, felinae, felis silvestris domesticus, cola, bigotes, adorable, tiene ronrón y alguien lo despreció puesto que está abandonado en el desierto. Sí, reúne todas las características como para ser clasificado como gato.

—Entonces no me lo acerques: soy alérgico.

Ups. Qué pena. Y eso que Itachi tenía pensado compartir el milagro gatuno con Kisame llevándoselo. Lo tomaría de los bracitos, dejándole las patitas traseras al aire. Ni hablar. Ya sería en otra vida.

Itachi volteó y lo miró con odio.

—No es mi culpa. —se defendió su compañero, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo un ser monstruoso lo dejaría ahí. —continuó Itachi decidido a ignorar a Kisame. Continuó presentando su mano al gatito.

Y mientras Itachi estaba feliz con su gato, Kisame retrocedió y para distraerse contempló su medio ambiente.

El desierto tenía una belleza muy singular, algo pesada de sobrellevar, pero valía la pena soportar sus inclemencias para apreciar los quilates en polvo que formaban espejismos al horizonte. El desierto era un cadáver floreciente de vida.

Kisame suspiró. Le habría gustado tener autoridad para arriesgarse al perímetro gatuno, jalar a su compañerito de la playera y arrastrarlo mientras gritara '¡No! Yo pertenezco a los gatitos…!' y arañaba la arena en un patético intento de resistencia.

Pero había un respeto entre esos dos: Itachi se limitaba a verle feo, a contestar cuando lo consideraba prudente; Kisame obedecía a Itachi. Así funcionaba el mundo.

Todos estaban satisfechos y felices por ello.

Kisame se sentó en la arena a lo escriba. Se dedicó a hacer circulitos con su dedo índice. Cuando terminaba de perfeccionar una espiral digna del Premio Nobel, su extremidad chocó contra algo mal oculto: un lazo. Aunque estaba tensado, Kisame logró jalarlo encontrando la dirección. Divisó a Itachi, que estaba más abajo de lo acostumbrado, no tenía que ver con que Itachi estuviese en cuclillas o con su estatura media. Era distinto.

Despabilado, Kisame se levantó; se acercó un poco y gritó.

—¡Itachi-san!

—No sé cómo hay gente…—El Uchiha continuaba echando pestes a los abandona-gatos.

—¡Itachi!

—…tan baja como para dejar un gatito a merced de la naturaleza.

—Oi. Itachi-san…

—O tan estúpida como para ser alérgica…

—Te estás hundiendo.

Itachi se dignó a verlo.

—¿Metafóricamente?

—Literalmente.

Itachi ya no podía ver sus pies y la cajita se empezaba a llenar de arena. Siguiendo una extraña ley, justo al darse cuenta se empezó a hundir más rápido. En cuestión de segundos la bestiecita peluda desapareció, dejando un triste y doloroso _miaw_ tras de sí. Quedaba de Itachi su brazo derecho y un poco más de la mitad del cuello.

—¡No te quedes ahí! Ayúdame. Así no puedo rescatar al gatito.

—Es que... verás...

—¿Qué?

—Es que… quedó pelo del animal.

Kisame tomó una ramita de diez centímetros de largo y, aunque Itachi estaba a tres metros de distancia, aún sentado se la estiró.

—¡Vamos, Itachi-san, pon de tu parte! Estírate.

Itachi se estiró, asomando su lengüita, denotando su esfuerzo. Luego se dio cuenta de que era algo sin sentido. El mundo puso pausa para que el Uchiha pudiese dedicarle una mirada fea a Kisame. Más o menos así [¬¬] para luego desaparecer en un agujero oscuro. Al final sólo se escuchó con eco largo que disminuía a la distancia: ¡Tee_e_ _Odiooo…_!"

Seguro de que la arena erradicaría la última pelusa gatuna, Kisame se aceró al hoyo.

—¡Descuida, yo te salvaré. Iré por ayuda!

En su caída a lo Alicia, Itachi logró escuchar a Kisame. Quería decir, ¿él lo iba a salvar al ir por ayuda? Sí, claro. Tenía sentido.

Cayó de sentón. Se permitió decir 'auch'

—… ¿Gatito?

No había otra luz más que la que se filtraba del suelo, ahora su techo. Había caído en una jaula parecida a las que se suele usar para transportar fieras de considerable tamaño en el circo.

El techo se cerró. Estaba solo en la oscuridad. No veía ni escuchaba nada. Hacía tanto frío que sintió escalofríos. De pronto hubo un sonido y reconoció esa horrible voz.

—Hola, Itachi.

Oh, dios. Así que él era la mente criminal detrás de todo esto.

—Tú…

Si Itachi pudiese ver, habría visto curvas verdes en el aire. Escuchó una fuga antes de caer inconsciente.

**._._._.**

_Las ideas expresadas por Itachi son ajenas al autor. _


	2. Ad Baculum

**II.** Ad Baculum

Kisame regresó a la guarida en tiempo record. Jadeando disimuladamente llegó hasta la sala común; donde los miembros de la organización se recreaban constructivamente; alegando que los hombres topo habían raptado a Itachi-san.

–Hay que tomar las medidas pertinentes.– sentenció Kakuzu en un tono seco. Simuló una pausa dramática y se aclaró la garganta… o lo que quedaba de ella.– Tobi pondrá el anunció de vacante y Deidara quemará las pertenencias del ausente.

Un "Yes!" con la s sobrecargada, prolongado y agudo siseó desde la cocina. Kakuzu volvió a elevar su periódico que tan agustamente estaba fingiendo leer hasta la llegada de Kisame, así edificaba una eficaz frontera entre él y el resto de los habitantes. Kisame esperó, ingenuamente, a que lo anterior fuese rebajado a una cruel broma. Media hora después cayó en cuenta de que no sería así.

–¿Qué? ¿Y ya?

–¿Qué querías? ¿Rescatarlo? Es más barato contratar a alguien nuevo.

Kakuzu no otorgaba un salario a los nuevos, debían transcurrir cuatro años hasta ganarse tal privilegio.

–P-pero…

–Podemos vivir sin Itachi.

La única bombilla tiritó, la guarida quedó a media luz.

–¿A quién le toca pagar la luz este mes?– preguntó sin verdadero interés el tesorero.

Los presentes; osease, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan y Kisame contestaron al unísono.

–A Itachi (-san)

–Alguien tendrá que reemplazarlo.

–Yo, no.– volvió a contestar el coro.

Kakuzu observó a cada uno de sus amiguitos, cada cual ensimismado en un mundo paralelo, cohabitando en un mismo universo. Se encogió en hombros.

Si podían vivir sin Itachi-san, entonces también podrían vivir sin luz un mes.

Sin embargo, conforme el día menguaba y la intensidad de la bombilla pasaba a confrontar la oscuridad, todo Akatsuki experimentó lo que se llegó a conocer como "El Día Sin Itachi(-san)" que sustituyó el día de San Valentín en la guardia.

Mientras Kakuzu se paseaba por los pasillos desolados, detallitos como….

–¿Por qué las rosas del jardín están descuidadas?

….comenzaban a molestarle.

–Itachi las arreglaba siempre que regresaba de una misión.– explicó Deidara con parsimonia.

–Ah…

…¿eh?

Pero eran problemas franqueables, meros caprichos menores. Aunque, a las 9:30 de una noche fría, la débil lucecita que intercedía entre las tinieblas y una agonizantes brillo mostaza se extinguió luego de un cristalizado "puk"

–¡AAAAHHHH! – se escuchó un valiente y sabre todo agudo indicativo de la tragedia por todo Akatsuki.

–¡Me quedé ciego!– chilló Hidan.

–Sólo abre los ojos.

–¡Eso hago y sigue oscuro! ¡Soy muy religioso como para quedarme ciego!

–Tobi, "esa" no es una palanca.

–….Creo que se fue la luz.

–Los voy a matar a todos.

–¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar conmigo?

–La noche es estúpida.

–¿Ya podemos ir por Itachi-san?

–¡Que no!

–Mañana no quiero trabajar.

–Tobi, ¿qué te dije de esa palanca?

Al sonido fingido del láser, tácitamente todos acordaron callarse. El brillo escarlata de la espada láser (edición limitada de la Amenaza Fantasma, Episodio I; sacado del empaque, ya no coleccionable.) emitía un característico "zum" cada vez que se balanceaba por las sendas incorpóreas del aire. Iluminado por la sanguinolenta luz, Kakuzu puso fin al pánico. Las miradas hipnotizadas seguían el compás de la luz como moscas.

–¿P-Puedo tocarla?– Tobi estiró los brazos, embelezado. Kakuzu lo detuvo, fronterizando su mano con la frente enmascarada.

–¿De dónde la sacaste?– preguntó Deidara, no tan estupidizado pues no había visto la saga (sí, aún existen personas así).

–Del cuarto de Itachi. Esto demuestra que vivimos mejor sin él.

–Tienes razón.– apoyó Hidan, sintiéndose mejor al descubrir que no estaba del todo ciego: ahora pensaba que tenía una rara enfermedad en la que divisaba pliegues rojizos, además de las caras de sus compañeros perfiladas.– Si el idiota de Itachi estuviese, seguramente no te habría dejado tocar su sable luminoso edición especial que tiene escrito "sólo para Itachi(s)"

Al final, cuando la última sílaba de la oración se sostuvo en el aire, un eco implícito recitó: "Sí, pero si Itachi estuviera aquí, él habría pagado la cuenta de la luz."

–Podemos vivir sin Itachi.– repitió Kakuzu, más para recordárselo a sí.

–Vamos al cine, ¿no?– sugirió una voz fingida, proveniente de algún lugar de la oscuridad.

–¿Quién dijo eso?– lo que seguían pareciendo las pupilas de Kakuzu centellaron.

–No sé, pero estoy de acuerdo.– incitó Deidara, seguido de una oleada de murmullos aprovadores.

–Nadie va a ir al cine. Para eso tienen su jubilación.

–Kakuzu-san.– pidió Tobi en un hilillo de voz, sacudiendo la manga de su superior; parado de puntitas, dando brinquitos sin despegarse del suelo y tirando de su gabardina.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Tengo que ir.

–¿A dónde?– su dulce tono indicaba que necesitaba arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuera.– Si me dices que al cine te voy a…

–Tengo. Que. Ir.– repitió, simulando clave Morse.

–Ah…. Oh. Pues ve.

–Me da miedo ir solo.

–Sí, pero no te vas a llevar la única fuente de luz.– sentenció Deidara. Una disputa en miniatura se soltó.

Kakuzu sentía lastima de sí. Por unos minutos recapituló su vida, intentando encontrar la ruptura del buen camino.

–Cállense.– tronó por fin. –Todos iremos en fila hasta el baño.– tomó el silencio como aprobación.– ahora, fórmense del más imbécil al más idiota.

Hidan quedó en último, Kakuzu en medio y Tobi al principio.

–Bien, Tobi. Recapitulando: te prestamos la espada…

–Sable luminoso.

–…el sable luminoso, entras a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y sales.– Instruyó Kakuzu.

Del otro lado de la puerta, mientras Tobi disfrutaba de luz hipotéticamente ilimitada, los demás se juntaban los otros con los unos para no desfallecer de congelación… o de demasiada obscuridad.

–Deberíamos mudarnos.– comentó Deidara.– a un lindo apartamento con ventanas, donde no tengamos que compartir habitación, con jacuzzi y baños individuales, estacionamiento, quizá una cancha de badminton y seguro dental y….

–Existen otras organizaciones a las que te puedes unir, Deidara.– cortó Kakuzu.

A las 10:00 se volvió a escuchar un grito.

–¡Se apagó!– bramó Tobi.– Tengo miedo.– seguido de algo parecido a llanto.

–A ver, primero cálmate. Luego aprieta el botoncito rojo. – indicó Kakuzu, cansado de su existencia.

–¡Eres un idiota, Kakuzu!– Soltó desperado Tobi.– ¿Cómo voy a presionar un botón que no puedo ver? ¡Es imposible! ¡Sólo soy un mortal, no dios!– se escuchó golpear la puerta arrítmicamente.– Tengo miedo, frío, hambre y creo que olvidé pagar el agua.

Cuando la última silaba pasó a conformar parte del incómodo ambiente, se hizo un silencio rellenado por los ocasionales chillidos del otro lado de la puerta. Ahora alcanzaban a oír la tormenta que caía fuera.

–¿Ya podemos ir por Itachi-san?– preguntó Kisame.

Kakuzu notó que sí hacía frío. Sobre él había una gotera y la fuga no era pausada. También volvió a notar a sus compañeros pegados costilla contra costilla junto a él; Hidan estaba parado sobre su pie. Giró las pupilas y dijo por fin:

–Sí, Kisame. Ya podemos ir por Itachi.


	3. Ad Verecundiam

**III**. Ad verecundiam

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de un gran país donde olvidaron construir un lugar donde no queme el sol y al nacer no haya que morir, Itachi comenzaba a alzar los parpados. La resaca, además de una punzada en el hemisferio izquierdo, creaba desenfoques primero a blanco y negro; después una masa peluda y amarilla tomaba contorno conforme se alejaba; después, combinado los sentidos que poco a poco despertaban, logró escuchar una risa más o menos así:

–Nishi shi shi*. ¡Shan! Te dije que funcionaria, Sakura-chan. Con esto segurito Sasuke regresa.

–¡Nice, Naruto! Tenía mis dudas, pero lo lograste. Ah… ¡Está despertando!

Cuando la imagen se volvió completamente nítida, Itachi vio una recámara-cocina-comedor de dimensiones claustrofóbicas. Las paredes, sábanas y basura formaban una atmosfera constituida por capas oloríficas: de la ropa amontonada en el centro se desprendía el núcleo de un aroma puro a conservadores, característico del ramen, el cual; disminuyendo casi imperceptiblemente por cada metro que se expandía, se extendía hasta apoderarse del ambiente exterior.

En segundo lugar, Itachi cayó en cuenta de que estaba cerca del centro de aquel mini universo procreado por el Principio del Caos.

Con los ojos saturados en lágrimas ajenas a un sentimiento, Itachi tosió y luego estornudó.

–Salud.

–Muchas gracias.

–¿Quieres un pañuelo?

–No, estoy bien, gracias de todas…

Momento.

Algo ahí no cuadraba. Estaba amarrado a un tronco surgido por generación espontánea en la recamara de Naruto-kun. Las pupilas de Itachi se dilataron y apareció el sharingan. El rubio sólo sintió, de un momento a otro, como las heladas manos del Uchiha sujetaron su cuello y lo aprisionaron contra la pared. En un supremo intento de paciencia, Itachi dijo con la mayor claridad lingüística:

–Dónde Está El Gatito.

–¿Q-qué gatito?– preguntaron al mismo tiempo los nin-secuestradores.

–No me agrada tu actitud, Naruto-kun.– expresó amablemente el Uchiha, aumentando la presión en su agarre.

–¡No sabemos nada acerca de un gato!– apoyó Sakura.

–Gatito.– corrigió Itachi, intentando matarla con la mirada.

–Lo que sea. ¿De qué "gatito" hablas?

Si Sakura hubiera tenido una piedra se la habría aventado a Itachi en un, como siempre, patético intento de liberar a su compañero de equipo, mas ella no sabía cómo rayos usar una piedra.

–¡El gatito que ustedes, entes pusilánimes e insensatas, utilizaron para sus fines maquiavélicos, poniéndolos de cebo!

Con todo y esto Itachi estaba conciente de que los gatitos en sí eran maquiavélicos.

–No usamos ningún cebo.– explicó Sakura, empleando un extraño tono de ultimátum.– Naruto siempre creyó en que algún día caerías en la trampa por ti mismo.

Itachi soltó a Naruto de la impresión. Y él que ya les había concedido cierto crédito.

–Entonces… ¿No saben dónde están?

Naruto fingió pensar. El estorbo rosa se dignó a responder.

–Pues… vimos una caja pero la tiramos.

–¡Qué! ¿Dónde?

–Esa información es confidencial.

Itachi tensó su quijada. Naruto y Sakura retrocedieron.

–Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo.– Intentó negociar Sakura

–Te escucho.

–Traeremos al gato…–mirada asesina por parte de Itachi a Naruto.–….gatitos, si prometes no escaparte.

Itachi lucía más tranquilo.

–Está bien. Pero tienen que traerlo ileso.

Mientras Itachi volvía a agustar sus ataduras de tal forma que únicamente otro Itachi pudiese desatarlas, Naruto y Sakura fueron a buscar a la bestia pélida al basurero donde se habían deshecho del cadáver de la caja, ignorando la existencia del gato. Sin embargo, como seres comunes e incautos, aún sabiendo del gato, habrían hecho lo mismo con la caja. Y no, en ningún momento ni Sakura ni Naruto se preguntaron de dónde salió la dichosa caja.

Itachi esperó aproximadamente seis horas, soportando la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a su gatito, pero eso sería escapar… ¿o no? Él tenía planeado buscarlos y luego volver al tronco. Eso no era escaparse…. quizá una huida parcial… pero huida al fin y al cabo: eso era romper su promesa…. Pero el gatito no estaba en su presencia sano y salvo, eso incompletaba el trato por parte de sus captores, entonces él estaba en pleno derecho de emprender la huida…. ¿y si cuando el Kyûbi y la tipita no lo encontraban a su regreso, en su irracionalidad torturaban al gatito jalándole la colita, o peor, volteándole las orejitas?

"_Calma, Itachi."_ Resolvió por fin. "_Si llegan con las manos vacías, podrás asesinarlos por hacer pasar un mal momento al gatito y luego buscarlos. Pero sólo entonces_."

Cuando escuchó el primer "miaw!" subir las escaleras, sonrió por reflejo.

"_Más les valía_"

–Aquí está el animal.– anunció Sakura, apestando a comida podrida y la cara como pana.

–gat…

–Ahora serás un buen rehén hasta que venga Sasuke-kun a matarte.

–Acerca de eso…– comentó Itachi sin verdadero interés, observando como los felinos se atacaban simulando la caza.– ¿Mi hermano ya sabe que estoy aquí?

Silencio dubitativo.

–¿No?

–N-no creo.

–Claro que sí. Sasuke lo sabe todo. Sasuke es tan genial.– aseguró Naruto sin un ápice de duda.– No es que me guste o algo por el estilo. O que este usando la promesa que le hice a Sakura para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

–….

–….

–….Deberían mandarle un carta.– sugirió Itachi.– o al menos repartir folletos o hacer un comercial que pase durante el Super Bowl o llamarle por teléfono; los métodos sobran. Tengo su celular por si lo quieren.

–No, eso es muy complicado.– razonó Sakura. Naruto asintió.

– Me agrada la idea de los folletos. Alquilaremos una avioneta y los repartiremos por el mundo.

Y tomando una pose de "todo se puede lograr si te esfuerzas" concluyó:

–Sasuke estará aquí en cuestión de horas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

*****Romanización de la risita de Naruto.


	4. Ad Hominem

**N/A. **…muchas disculpas. Pasaron cosas y no pude continuar, pero desde que descontinué este fic, he querido terminarlo. Hice un par de arreglos en los capítulos anteriores, por si alguno de los detalles de los siguientes les parece no cuadrar.

Agradezco de todo corazón a Angel of Suburvian por decirme que la primera versión era una porquería. Lo acorté para que sólo fuera una porqueriita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**IV.** Ad Hominem

La infiltración a la guarida de los hombres topo fue una catástrofe bien planeada. Armados no más que con ego, tijeras e improvisación, se adentraron e las entrañas de la Tierra. Ahí, atraparon de la ropa al primer anciano amarillo con gafas para un exhaustivo interrogatorio, pero éste, al ser menos distraído que el topo común, pateó polvo a La Mirada Amenazadora de Hidan, quien para ejecutarla, necesitaba tener los ojos muy abiertos. Esto, sumado a su escala típica animesca, dejaron sin defensa a las pupilas de Hidan y el daño fue fatal. El impacto lo tiró de espaldas y se retorció en el suelo gritando, entre otras majaderías, "ay, ay, ay." Hidan ya no se levantó y nadie quiso recogerlo.

Los demás corrieron hasta que ya no les vino en gana seguir. Entonces se sentaron para descansar un rato, luego se levantaron y siguieron corriendo hasta que se percataron de que nadie los venía siguiendo. De hecho, ignoraban que tal persecución jamás ocurrió.

–Bueno, eso fue inútil.– comentó Tobi, quitándose la gabardina. Hacía mucho calor, y estaba cansado.

–¿También puedo quemar las cosas de Hidan, un?

–Mmm… nah. De esas, me encargo yo.– se decidió Kakuzu mientras volvía a acomodar su ciática de nuevo en su lugar– Compañeros, lo intentamos y fracasamos. La lección es no intentar.

Todo asintieron.

–¿Cómo salimos de aquí?– Kisame se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra.

–Deidara-senpai, mira.– Tobi jalaba de la manga de su superior con tanta ilusión que al artista le dieron ganas de golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz siempre? El rubio se dignó a hacerle caso.–Un túnel. Se ve oscuro y sin final… ¡hay que seguirlo!

Sin esperar la aprobación de alguien, Tobi corrió como Demonio de Tasmania y se perdió en la penumbra.

–Ni modo, otro menos, un.

–No perderé la valiosa colaboración domestica de Tobi.

–¿Y la de Hidan sí?

–Dentro de sus deficiencias, Hidan tenía la inteligencia necesaria como para no pedirme sueldo, por eso él no pagaba nada.

Oh. Entonces Hidan vivía de a gratis en la cuevita. A Deidara no le importó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Kakuzu lo tomó del cuello de su capita y lo arrastró.

Conforme los Akatsuki sobrevivientes avanzaban, sentía que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente; pero nuestros valientes seguían marchando en fila india. Lo único de lo que se percataron es que iban de bajada.

Deidara, Kakuzu y Kisame venían metros atrás de Tobi. Luego de cinco horas de trayecto, por fin divisaron una pequeña luz blanca al final del túnel.

–¿Estamos muriendo, un?– Kakuzu le dio un zape a Deidara.

–¡Auxilio! ¡Huyan! ¡Ayúdenme!– gritó de repente la voz de Tobi, que tan rápido como se había incorporado a la luz, había salido de ella.

Los criminales detrás de Tobi no sabían cuál de las indicaciones seguir primero. Optaron por quedase parados.

Tobi se puso al final de la fila y se cubrió la cabeza con la parte posterior del uniforme de Deidara. Esto incomodó mucho al artista, quien intentó por todos los medios quitárselo de encima sin éxito. Tobi terminó con las piernas aferradas a cintura ajena y los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Kakuzu despegó a los compañeritos y, mientras sacudía a Tobi como ropa recién lavada, interrogó al enmascarado.

–¿Qué viste, Tobi?

–Vi… vi muchas cosas.– exagero, tiritando del miedo.

–Habla claro.

Tobi tragó saliva ruidosamente y tartamudeó su respuesta.

–U-un a-alien.

Kisame arqueó una ceja.

–Según mis cálculos y la presión del ambiente, hace un buen rato que dejamos atrás el núcleo interno. Nos estaríamos aproximando al núcleo externo líquido. La temperatura debería superar los 6700ºC, pero estamos vivos.– Si Kisame tuviera dinero para los anteojos que tanto necesitaba, los habría recorrido por su tabique con su índice.– No sólo eso, conforme nos acercamos a la Discontinuación de Lehmann, la temperatura se está estabilizando. Algo interesante nos espera, ¿no?

Deidara y Tobi parpadearon dos veces. Kakuzu explicó:

–Como un chocolate relleno.

–¡Ah! Por supuesto, claro.

–Delicioso.

–Lo mejor será continuar.– Kakuzu llevó a Tobi a cuestas como solía llevar cadáveres.– Le rompo un brazo a Deidara si los desgraciados del final del túnel no son los que raptaron a Itachi.

Lo que vieron cuando se integraron a la luz, jamás lo habrían esperado, aún y cuando un charlatán esotérico les hubiera dicho que tal cosa estaba en su destino.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al nuevo paraje, se dieron cuenta de que habían entrada a una cámara blanca sin esquinas. La diferencia entre el suelo y el techo parecía no existir, y aunque se distinguieran paredes, era imposible calcular las dimensiones de la habitación. Cuadritos digitales azules parpadeaban por todos lados emitiendo un sonido relajante, como si ese fuese el verdadero ruido del silencio.

Ningún Akatsuki ahogó su sobrecogimiento. Cuando el último entró, la única salida se cerró y pasó a formar parte de aquel paraíso futurista.

El tesorero fue el primero en salir de su estupefacción y comenzó a caminar. El pisar de sus sandalias hacía eco. Eso quería decir que al menos el suelo estaba hecho de un material consistente.

–¿Dónde está el alien?– le preguntó a Tobi.

–N-no sé. Estaba aquí, de espaldas. Me dio mucho miedo.

–¿A-a dónde vas?– cuestionó Deidara, decidido a permanecer en grupo porque compartía con Tobi su fobia a los alienígenas.

–¿No es obvio? El raptor debe estar aquí.

Kisame siguió a Kakuzu con Deidara y Tobi caminando de puntitas tras de él, muy cerca de su espalda. Kakuzu entornó la mirada. Buscaba cualquier cosa que los llevara al dueño de semejante capricho surrealista.

Después de 10 minutos., cuando el rubio ya quería hacer mano de su arte para salir, y los cuadritos azules los tenían mareados, Kakuzu encontró una irregularidad. Y por irregularidad me refiero a una silla con un alien gris sentado sobre ella. Kakuzu se acercó sin aparentar cautela. El ser no se percató de los intrusos y seguía navegando distraídamente por youtube.

No supo qué, por qué, ni cuándo Kakuzu lo asió del cuello. En el momento en que sus largos dedos dejaron de tener contacto con la silla y la pantalla, éstas fueron tragadas por el suelo. La creatura pataleaba y movía los bracitos mientras hacía extraños soniditos que nadie entendía.

"_Suéltame"_

Kakuzu torció un poco el cuello en señal de sorpresa. ¿Acababa de oír una palabra en su cabeza? No era nuevo. En su niñez solía oírla todo el tiempo, y le decía que hiciera cosas malas como quemar cosas, matar, copias en los exámenes y comprar por Internet. Menos mal, sus padres lo arrastraron al psicólogo, quien se encargó de componerlo… luego le robó el corazón a algunos shinobis, se dedicó a poner hilos kilométricos en su cuerpo y se unió a Akatsuki.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Kakuzu obedeció. No quería hacerlo, pero sus manos lo obligaron. No, esa voz en su cabecita era del gris flacucho, el de los ojos rojos que parecían ver todo y nada en especial. El tesorero volteó a ver a sus compañeritos, quienes tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que él. Eso quería decir que ellos también escuchaban la voz.

Kakuzu volvió en sí y nuevamente tomó del cuello al alien.

–Queremos saberlo _todo_ y ahora.– comenzó las negociaciones.

El extraterrestre ocultaba a Itachi o quizá ya lo habían vuelto de su bando. Como fuera, debía saber.

"_No creo necesaria la violencia. Con gusto les diré __**todo**_."

El antropomorfo se soltó de nuevo.

"_Los de atrás, reúnanse_."

Deidara se señaló, y Tobi señaló a Deidara. Kisame avanzó sin miedo, con los otros dos por detrás, usándolo de escudo por si al alien se pasaba de… alien.

Del suelo surgió una plataforma que proyectó un holograma de brillante celeste del planeta Tierra.

–Guau… 3D sin lentes.

–Tocar…–susurró Tobi, alargando la mano.

–Compórtate.– le espetó Kakuzu, dándole un manazo. Luego se dirigió a su anfitrión.–¿Quién eres, de cualquier forma?

"_Me llamo Tony. Yo sé quienes son ustedes."_

Mentira, pero era parte del guión de emergencia para si un intruso hacia honor a su denominación.

"_Hace muchos, muchos, muchos trillones de años, existió un continente llamado Atlántida, y ahí…" _

–No me refería a ese todo.– Interrumpió groseramente Kakuzu. El holograma desapareció junto con toda el aura de misterio que había logrado edificar Tony.

"…_¿Ah? ¿No viajaron hasta aquí para conocer la verdadera historia de la humanidad?"_

–No.–Contradijo Kakuzu como si la razón anterior fuera evidentemente estúpida.– Buscamos a Uchiha Itachi.

–Un mustio de 1.75m, ojeroso y sin ilusiones.– describió Kisame.

"_¿Por qué estaría aquí?" _

– Lo secuestraron para que no pagara la luz y así hacer mi vida miserable. Entrégalo.–Kakuzu estaba perdiendo la nula paciencia que tenía.

"_No, yo no hice eso. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacer eso. Pero el nombre Itachi me es familiar. Ten, esto cayó desde una avioneta hace unos días"_

Tony les entregó un volante que decía así:

"¡Sasuke, tenemos a Itachi amarrado a un tronco en mi recámara! Adjunto un croquis por si no recuerdas cómo volver a Konoha y a mi casa. Te amo y nunca te olvidaré.

Att. Naruto"

Kakuzu estrujó el papel y con aire heroico gritó:

–¡A Konoha!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quien ve Hetalia sabrá quién es Tony :3

Y quien ve los Simpson sabrá quien es El Hombre Topo. O la guarida de los hombres topo… creo que fue cosa de un capítulo.


End file.
